gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Computeropolis: The Deep Web/Trivia
Cultural references *''Computeropolis: The Deep Web'' will play a homage and parody of notorious toy/baby/nursery rhyme channels known as Elsagate—a phenomena on YouTube which consists of kids channels/videos with some inappropriate content NOT for kids—on YouTube. In fact, the Gingo Animation staff took some additional inspiration from those types of channels. *Animated Surprise Eggs TV may be referenced in this film. Cameos *This will be the first Gingo Animation film to feature non-Gingo characters; these include: **Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6 ***Hiro's evil twin brother Zero will also appear. **Red, Winter and the Donkeys from War for the Planet of the Apes (it will also feature appearances of other apes from the Planet of the Apes reboot film series although it will feature a different tribe of evolved apes). **The Vocaloids (Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len, Megurine Luka, Kaito, and Meiko) **Ico and Yorda from Ico **Misuzu Makihara, Shougo, AAAA, Violet, Structure, and Kozu from Yaku Tsuu: Noroi no Game **Adventurer from Ruins **Northern Boy from Treo Fiskur **Bibu from Pink Sword of the Bibu **Tiny Spaceman from Apollo 31 **The Paint Boy from Paint **Jenkins and Lou from Jinxy Jenkins & Lucky Lou **The Homeless Girl from Can I Stay? **Rubi from The Hands **PewDiePie **Markiplier **Rest unknown Trivia *''Computeropolis: The Deep Web'' will be the first installment in the Computeropolis series to be presented in 2.35:1 ratio, much akin to Shrek Forever After (2010) and Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012), which are both fourth installments in an animated film series. *This will be the second Gingo Animation film to star Danny McBride, Dan Fogler and Elizabeth Banks, the first being Imagimals (2017). **On a related note, it will also mark Elizabeth Banks' second voice role for Gingo following Imagimals (2017). *This will be the second animated film to star both Elizabeth Banks and Keegan-Michael Key, following The Lego Movie (2014). *Sarah Silverman, Jane Lynch, and Alan Tudyk all previously co-starred in the 2012 Disney animated film Wreck-It Ralph, and will all co-star with Jodi Benson in its sequel Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2, which also takes place in the internet and is also scheduled to be released in 2018. **On a related note, both films will feature some copyrighted characters. *According to Audel LaRoque, the film's original story treatment had been in the works since 2011, when Gabriel Garza was released and a year after Computeropolis 3 (2010) was released. *Audel LaRoque will reprise his role as director of a Computeropolis film for a third time. After directing the original film and its first sequel, LaRoque left the direction of Computeropolis 3 to Mike Moon while he directed Quest. *Coincidentally, when Computeropolis: The Deep Web releases, the original Computeropolis will turn 14 years old, the same age as Peri's in the first film. *''Computeropolis: The Deep Web'' is the first time a Gingo franchise has become a quadrilogy. *With the film's release date set on July 18, 2018, only just a year after Gabriel Garza 3's release, this will be the first 12-month gap between two films from Gingo Animation since the 12-month gap between Gabriel Garza (2011) and Plucky Chicken (2012), in which that was also the first 12-month gap between two Gingo films since the 12-month gap between Computeropolis 2 (July 6, 2007) and Swapped (July 2, 2008). *Dan Middleton, Felicia Day and Harland Williams also co-star in the animated web series Skylanders Academy. *This will be the first film to have the Gingo Animation logo simply read "Gingo", much akin to Illumination Entertainment's current logo used since Despicable Me 3 (2017). Goofs Coming soon! Category:Trivia Category:Computeropolis: The Deep Web